Life As We Know It
by littlemissfg
Summary: Life has returned to Cleveland. Both good and bad. But as they say, life has to go on and become what we know today. Life as we know it. Things have definitely changed for the teens of Cleveland, will their lives become 'normal' again? This story is a continued part from my KND stories. The story continues from the end of my story 'Can I love you again'
1. As Our Lives Go On

**Life as We Know It**

 _ **Chapter 1  
As Our Lives Go On**_

The smell of burning could be smelt throughout the corridors of Cleveland High School. The smell was coming from the high temperature of the Bunsen burner. "Almost there." Said a voice as he munched into his hoagie sandwich. The sauce slid out of the sandwich and landed onto his blue checked shirt. "Dammit." He said with his mouth full. He wiped his face on a spear sheet of paper. The paper scraped his cheek as he wiped his mouth clean. "Shame there's no napkins around when you need them." He said. He turned back to his experiment that was burning away on the Bunsen burner. "Just need to add some Magnesium and some sulphate. It could just work this time." He declared to the room as he poured some more liquid into the test-tube. His goggles slid down his nose as he leaned closer to the test-tube to pour more of the elements and solutions into the mix. "Just need to be careful as how much." He said. His auburn brown hair flicked over his goggles. As he slowly poured the contents into the test-tube, the door banged opened. A blonde haired teen strolled in. "C'mon mate, Graduation is in ten minutes." The Australian stated. The teen jumped at the sight of his friend. The whole vile went into the test-tube. "No!" he screamed. He grabbed his notes and jumped over to his friend. "Take cover." He screamed as a loud bang could be heard. The teens fell to the floor. The solution burned and spat out purple and green flames. It spat all over the desk. The flames spread all over the desk as it was turning brown. "Don't just sit there." Shouted a voice. The bald English teen grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and sprayed over the flames. The solution bubbled away and spat out the last flame. The teen with goggles turned off the Bunsen burner and placed a stopper over the test-tube. "Thanks for that Wally." The teen said. "Well I'm sorry for that mate, but graduation is in ten minutes. We got to get ready." Wally said. The sound of squeaking could be heard. A teen ran into the classroom. "Guys they've moved the graduation five minutes forward, c'mon." the teen with black hair and in his graduation robes already. "We're coming Patton." The bald teen stated. "Shit." Said Wally. The teens began sprinting out of the classroom and towards the auditorium where the graduation was being held.

"I don't think I can do this." Quivered a teen with dark black hair. "You can do this Kuki. It's only a speech." Smiled her best friend. Kuki took hold of her best friend's hand and squeezed it tight. "Thanks Abby." Grinned Kuki. Kuki was wearing the black graduation robe and had a purple clasp in her hair. She looked so grown up with her hair tied up in a bun. Abby was wearing her usual red cap and red sneakers underneath her robe. Kuki stared down at her pieces of papers. She couldn't think let alone remember any of these quotes or sentences. Her butterflies were getting worst. "Hey Kuki, good luck." Smiled a blonde haired teen. She had light blue moon earring in her ears. She was grinning and was holding a notepad and pen. The teen, the publisher of the school newspaper, couldn't miss out on any action or conversations at the graduation ceremony. "Thanks Rachel." Kuki grinned. She felt a little bit more at eased. A bald teen stuck his head through the curtains, they were back stage in the auditorium. "The guys are on their way and I think Ai is sitting at the front. Jason is with her and so is Yuki." Smiled the bald teen. Kuki stuck her head out of the curtains. Her cousin waved at her from the front row with her one year old daughter in her other arm. "Huh, you're right Nigel, she has Yuki." Smiled Kuki. She could see her cousin's bump slowly showing through her black band t-shirt. Kuki turned towards her friends. "We better get into our seats." Rachel suggested. Her two comrades nodded their heads. Abby hugged Kuki tightly. "Don't worry. He'll be on time for your speech." She said. She let go of her best friend and looked her right in the eye. "If not, Numbuh 5's going to whoop his ass." Abby replied. Kuki giggled. She knew Abby kept her promises including this one.

"Hello dthere Sir, do you have yer ticket?" asked a freckled girl. She was wearing her green converse shoes underneath her robe. "Francine?" said the man. Fanny looked up from her clipboard. "Mr Uno.?" She asked unsure with her answer. Mr Uno had his arm linked with his wife, Mrs Uno. "Yes, we have our tickets." He smiled sweetly. Fanny returned the smile. "Just to the left at the bottom. Nigel is not too far from you." She replied. Mr Uno nodded and walked down the stairs towards the front. He had a grey cane with him, it aided with his balance. Fanny shook her head. _Father_ shouldn't had drove with that much alcohol. Another pair of parents strolled over to Fanny. _Surely these were the last ones_ , thought Francine.

"Dude, why did you have to get your lucky pair of socks?" asked a confused teen. He had removed his goggles to show off his light blue eyes. "Because it's luck for Kuki." Replied Wally. "I want her to do well with her speech." He replied. He jumped out from the jeep and clicked it shut with his keys. "I don't think it works like that dude." His friend laughed as they sprinted towards the auditorium. "Shut up, Hoagie." Wally replied. The pair's sneakers could be heard squeaking down the front entrance and towards the auditorium.

"Today is a very special day. It is the day our little ones graduate from High school." Shouted the principal. His voice was loud enough without the mike. "Many have excelled in their subjects and others not so well, but the ones that stand here today; are strong, bright and young individuals that will make mistakes good and bad. May they continue on their paths to greatness and happiness." He said. A few parents' eyes were wet with emotion. "Well, that's enough from me. Now a speech from our keen, bright and kind President of the school council, Miss Sanban." Said Principal Greyburn. Kuki gulped from behind the curtain, her body was shaking. "I don't think I can do this." Kuki said outloud. She was pacing up and down behind the stage curtain. "Where is he?" Kuki said while staring around to find her boyfriend.

"Why is the door shut?!" shouted Wally. He pushed hard on the door, but it didn't budge. "How the hell are we going to get in and to get to Kuki." Wally shouted he slumped to the floor. A small black box fell out of his pocket. The robes swallowed his body up on the ground. "What's that?" Hoagie asked. He knelt down beside his friend. His friend hurriedly stuck the box in his pocket. "Nothing." Replied Wally. Redness invaded his cheeks. "It's for Kuki, isn't it?" Hoagie asked. Wally nodded his head. "We all know you love her." Hoagie stated while rolling his eyes. He stood up from the ground and studied the place. Surely there was an opening to get in. "Hey look a vent." Hoagie said while pointing to the grey vent above them. "C'mon give me a boost and I'll pull you up." Hoagie suggested. Wally sprung to life. There was still hope yet.

"Wally." Kuki squeaked. He promised he would come to graduation and not flake out. Tears sprung to her eyes. "Miss Sanban." Called the principal. Kuki gulped and wiped the tears away. She shakily walked out from underneath the curtain. Most students clapped, as Kuki was kind to everyone. The only people that didn't clap were the 'Melanies'. Their faces turned sour as they saw Kuki's face. "Bitch." Whispered Melanie. She had got her nails done at the salon. Bright pink with sparkles. Her hair was in a honeycomb sort of style, to conceal her brown roots that were coming through. "Today-…" began Kuki. Taking in some air and shaking the microphone was not a great start. She never really experienced stage fright much like this before.  
"I think I can hear Kuki." Grinned Wally. He pressed his ear on the bottom of the vent. "She's not talking anymore." Wally said with worry in his voice. "The vent ends here." Hoagie replied while pointing to the vent's cover that covered the exit. "Do you have your screwdriver with you?" Wally asked desperately. "Yes I should have. It's in my left pocket." Hoagie replied. Wally fiercely searched Hoagie's pockets. "Not so close." Hoagie said, as he tried to push Wally's hands away. Wally pulled out the test-tube from earlier. "Why do you still have this?" he asked. Hoagie shrugged as he tried to take it back. As Wally had a string grip, it was pretty surprisingly when he accidentally let go. The solution hissed and burned through the vent. A few screws dropped out and creaks could be heard. "Wally." Hoagie managed to say as the vent fell through the air. Their screams could be heard as they tumbled onto the stage and narrowly missed Kuki and the microphone.

Smoke and confusion was left in the room. "Wally?" Kuki squeaked with shock. She was going to cry, she couldn't believe her boyfriend had made it. "Hey, Kooks." Grinned Wally. He crawled from under Hoagie and pulled out the black box. "This is for you." Wally smiled. Kuki giggled excitedly as she opened the box. Kuki stared down at the gift her boyfriend had gave her. "It's a lucky fish. I read up on Japanese tradition and culture. It turns out a cat, a fat yellow dude and a goldfish is lucky." Wally cleared his throat. Inside the box was an orange goldfish necklace. "It was supposed to be around your neck right now." Wally replied. Kuki let tears fall down her face as she leaped towards her boyfriend for a hug. "I love it." Kuki said. Wally grinned and placed it around his love's neck. "Beautiful." Whispered Wally as he hugged Kuki tightly. "Em, Wal's." Hoagie called. Wally turned around to see Hoagie in Principal's grasp. "Mr Beatles." Principal Greyburn beckoned the teen to him. Wally gulped as he looked up to see the look of shock on parents' faces. Especially his own parents. Wally smiled back at Kuki as he strolled over to the Principal's grasp. The pair were forced to sit beside the Principal as they were given detention slips. The last detention slips of their high school years.

 _ **So guys, this is the start of something new. A new story, a new idea, new reviews, new fans of the KND and new fans of Littlemissfg. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was an early Christmas present as the last chapter of Can I love you Again?, was published awhile back. This story is set in the year 2016, so I wanted this chapter to start just before the year 2016. I hope you will enjoy this story series and my ideas. Goodnight everyone.  
Littlemissfg.  
**_


	2. Big News

Chapter 2  
Big News

Tapping sounds came from a nearby bedroom. The tapping became more frequent. "C'mon." Kuki said. She fell on top of her bed. She stared up at the pregnancy test, clutching it desperately. After what felt like minutes had gone by, the pregnancy test switched to a blue plus sign. It was positive. The oriental girl squealed with delight and hugged the pregnancy test tightly; after realizing what the test had on it, she dropped it on the bed. Kuki grinned with excitement. She began texting her best friends about the great news. Immediately replies came flooding in. 'Well done yous two! XXX' texted Rachel. Fanny replied with a couple of smiley faces and kisses. No response from Ai, yet. Abby immediately phoned Kuki instead of texting her. "Abby is very happy for you, Kuki. So are the twins." Abby said in her usual third person tone, she crunched hard on a chocolate chip cookie. Crumbs fell down her mouth to the couch. "When will you tell the lucky daddy?" asked Abby while wiggling eyebrows. "I don't know but he does have something planned tonight. I might tell him tonight." Smiled Kuki. She couldn't believe it, Wally and her were now parents. She rubbed her small bump. The triplets moved a little inside of their mother. Kuki grinned. Abby continued to munch. "We got to meet up tomorrow and discuss baby showers." Grinned Abby. A knock startled Kuki. A stone had tapped the window. Kuki strolled over to the window. Kuki noticed Wally standing in her front yard. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. "I got to go Abby, Wally is in my front yard. Aww." Kuki stated on the phone. She noticed his handsome face and the way he looked at her. "Have fun, girl." Abby replied. A noise came from behind Abby. It was Hoagie coming home from the university. Kuki hung up before she could hear anything 'dodgy' on the other end. Kuki opened her window. "Hey, honey." Kuki sad while sighing. She loved the way he always thought about her and surprised her. She lay on her windowsill. "Hello, beautiful." Wally smirked. He began to climb the old oak tree which sat near Kuki's window. He swung onto a branch and slowly approached Kuki's window. Kuki leaned over like a princess locked up in an ivory tower. Wally reached the end of the strong branch and was an arm's length away from Kuki. He softly touched her hand. She smiled while staring into his eyes. "Why is it, we took so long to confess our feelings." Said Kuki out loud. "Because I didn't have the guts to tell you. I couldn't be rejected by the one girl I love." Wally whispered. "Oh Wally." Cried Kuki. Thank goodness no one was inside her house, as it was one o'clock in the afternoon. "Would you like to come inside?" Kuki bat her eyelashes. "Sorry honey, got errands to do before tonight. Meet me outside of Randos at six o'clock. I have good news for you." Smiled Wally. He blew a kiss towards Kuki. She caught it with her hand and placed it over her heart. "Of course my love, but-…" began Kuki. "I'm sorry, but we will discuss things later sweetie." Wally said as he climbed down the tree. Before Kuki could speak Wally was already gone. A pair of dark violet eyes were peering in through the gap of Kuki's door. 

Kuki brushed her newly dried hair, she was getting dressed for the date with Wally. She was really going to tell him, face to face about the triplets. "It's his isn't it." A voice said from behind Kuki. The girl jumped around her bed towards her bedroom door. "He has a name, Mushi. Wally." Kuki replied angrily. "He's still a loser." Mushi said. Kuki sighed. "You're just a kid Mushi, you don't understand." Kuki replied, while pulling out her make-up bag out from underneath her bed. "Just a kid." Mushi sneered, while grabbing the pregnancy test that was lying on the bedside table. "Mushi, don't!" Kuki shouted. The young girl sneered as she sprinted towards the livingroom where their parents were. Kuki dropped her make-up bag on the bed and sprinted afterwards her sister. "Mushi!" she called, but her sister continued down the stairs. Mushi pushed the livingroom door open. It banged slightly off the wall. "Mushi!" her father said, as he peered over a newspaper. "Kuki is pregnant." Mushi shouted. Their mother instantly walked in from the kitchen. "She's what?!" they both said. Kuki ran into the room behind her sister. Mushi tried to show her father the pregnancy test however her big sister snatched it off her. "Don't touch stuff that isn't yours. Did you not learn from that Rainbow Monkey incident." Kuki snapped. "Kuki, is it true?" her mother asked. Oh no, her daughter was going to be a single mother, she could already see it. "Well, honey?" her father put his newspaper down. "Yes." Sighed Kuki. "You've only just graduated from school a few months ago. You'll lose your job at the Ice Cream Parlour. You'll be a single mother. What were you thinking honey?" her father said. "We raised you better." Stated her mother. Her sister was smirking form the sidelines. She liked the way it was going. Surely her sister was going to be grounded for life, including her unborn child as well. "I'll continue doing my job until I can't. And for the graduating school, surely I'm an adult now. And I have Wally." Kuki replied. "Wally. Wallabee Beatles? That turnip head who thought a chopstick was a backscratcher?" her father said. Kuki nodded. "But dad, he's not like that. He's sweet, kind, and has got brighter than the last time you seen him. I love him." Kuki said while standing her ground. Mushi sniggered. Her mother gave her a look, the teen shrugged her shoulders. "If you're really sure. It is a big step honey." Her mother said while coming closer to her eldest daughter. She stared into her daughter's violet eyes. She knew that look, determination. She once had that look, when her father disagreed to Kuki's father marriage proposal. "I'll support you, Kuki. I can't believe it, I'm going to be a grandmother." The mother hugged her daughter tightly. "But Genki, she's only eighteen." Her father stated. "I know that look, Kani. She can do this." Her mother grinned with tears in her eyes. Her father sighed. "I just don't want the same thing happening to you, like it did to your cousin, Ai." He stated. Kuki's eyes filled with tears. "It won't. I'll won't let it happen. Yuki was sick." Kuki replied. All three of them joined together for a big group hug. _Poor Ai, I'll have to check on how she is_ , thought Kuki. Mushi stood with her mouth opened. "What? What is this! No punishment?" the outraged teen screamed. "Mushi don't be so angry. Be happy for your sister." Genki stated. Mushi stomped her feet. She huffed her way up towards her room. Her bedroom door banged close.

A loud sigh erupted from a girl's mouth. She frequently searched on the job sites, wondering if she would get employed. She crunched on a potato chip. "Why is this so hard?" she banged her hand off the table. She swore in French. Her mother called from the kitchen. "I heard that." She said in her native, French tongue. "Sorry, mama." She spun in the spinning office chair while facing the window. Her bump was getting huge. "Abs you will have to work out after these two come." Abby said to herself in the silence. "Any luck, my petal?" Her dad asked while sipping a cup of coffee. "Nope, dad. I will have to enter college and bring up my CV." Abby replied. She continued to eat her potato crisps while walking over to the television. Surely something good was on.

A black car slowly parked in front of a drive way. A loud gulp could be heard. "Hoagie you can do this." The voice said. Hoagie's hands were pressed against the steering wheel. His lab coat was still around his body. He had finished a shift at the Science facility. Chemicals everywhere, changing men to ducks, discovering the secrets to the universe. It has been a long day. Hoagie fumbled into his pocket. He pulled out a black box, inside was a ruby ring. "You can do this. You love her. All you have to do is-." Began Hoagie. When he heard a loud bang. Abby had got up from the spinning chair and was running towards his car. Hoagie quickly hid the black box in his lab coat pocket. He opened his car door and jumped out into the arms of his girlfriend. "Hoagie." Abby said, while throwing her arms around him. He blushed as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "Abs." he grinned. She still smelt like cinnamon even after the many hours she has had since her shower. "Let's go inside. Mama is making hot cocoa and cookies." Abby suggested. Hoagie's eyes lit up. He rubbed his tummy in delight. "I do love your mum's cookies." He said while his mouth watered. But the black box weighted heavy in his pocket. He shook his head. "But first I've got a little surprise for you." Hoagie said. Abby's eyebrows went up. Her confusion and surprised look was all over her face. "Surprise?" she said. He smirked. "C'mon, it's cold out here." Hoagie said, while hustling his girlfriend into her house. She did not refuse the warmth from her house.

Hoagie gulped one last time, before he put his hand into his pocket. The Lincoln family were all watching him, eagerly. The boy cleared his throat. "Well, Abby and I have been dating for some time now. And of course the twins will be here soon. So I think it's about time to make it official." Hoagie said as he faced Abby. Abby gulped her hot cocoa down her throat. Was she hearing her boyfriend right? "Abigail Lincoln, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Hoagie said as he pulled out the box. His lab coat swished as he knelt down on his left knee. Abby giggled. "I've been waiting for ages and you do it when I have a month to go with the twins." Abby said. Hoagie stared into her eyes. Her parents were silent with excitement. "But I'll marry you, you fool." She grinned. He smirked and kissed her on the lips. "Congratulations, kids." Mr Lincoln said. "But I was expecting something fancier." Abby whispered into Hoagie's ear, jokingly. His heart skipped the beat. "Good thing I've planned something later. We could call it proposal number 2." Hoagie replied. Abby smiled. "I'll still say yes. But maybe to mix things up I'll say no this time." Abby said. Hoagie smirked and placed whipped cream from the hot cocoa on her nose. "Wouldn't have it any other way. I'd still chase after you." He replied, while Mrs Lincoln was phoning up relatives and Mr Lincoln was trying to contact his other children.

"Hey, I forgot to mention, Kooks told me she was pregnant." Abby said, while munching on the chocolate cookies. "She did?. Wally got accepted into Medical school and he's leaving in a couple of weeks. He's planned a dinner at the Randos to tell her." Hoagie replied while grasping Abby's hand. "Oh no, that is big news." Abby said. The pair stared at each other and wondered how their friends were getting on at their dinner date.

 _ **A late Christmas present for you all. I hope all of you had a great Christmas and I promise I will update this soon.  
Littlemissfg**_


	3. The Birth Certificate

_**Chapter 3  
The Birth Certificate**_

"I can't believe you're getting married." Laughed Hoagie. He fists bumped the lucky groom to be. "Me neither. I guess Fanny's dad wants it to be official." Patton replied by slugging down a pint of beer. "When is Fanny due?" asked Wally as he drank his bottled beer. "Next month and I go back to the boat just after." Patton gulped. He wasn't truly ready to leave Fanny by herself for a month. He didn't know if she could handle being by herself. "It'll be alright, mate." Wally patted Patton's shoulder. "But what if something happens?" Patton sighed as he placed his head in his hands. Wally looked over to Hoagie, they both nodded. Wally turned towards Sam, the bar owner and asked for more drink, with a slugging motion. "You know what you need." Hoagie said as he pulled Patton close to him. "An early night?" suggested Patton. He was hoping he could go to sleep beside his fiancé. "Nope. An early stag due." Wally said with a grin. "Oh no, no, no. Hell no! Fanny would kill me." Patton said as he was about to get up from his stool. Wally placed his hand on his shoulder. "C'mon man." Wally said. Hoagie turned towards Patton with puppy dog eyes. "We haven't had a guys' night out in a while." He said while batting his eyelids. "I guess a few clubs wouldn't hurt. But no funny business!" Patton demanded. The pair of men placed their hands over their hearts. "We swear." They both grinned while crossing their fingers behind their backs. "Well then, let's go." Patton said while downing his drink down. "Hold up. We only have 3 men. We need reinforcements." Chuckled Wally. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. "They're late." Wally shook his head. As the minutes ticked by, the excited men thought their comrades abandoned them. The bar's door banged opened and Jason walked in. Behind him were Ace, Tommy and Lee. "Finally." Said Hoagie as he wiped his sweat off his brow. "Wait, where's Nigel?" Wally asked. "He said he couldn't make it." Jason replied. "We'll see about that." Mumbled Wally, as the men began to hatch up a plan.

Loud voices boomed from the television. "You got to slow cook the pork joint." The chef said as he placed the oven on. Nigel licked his lips. It looked amazing. He could practically smell it through the television. Rachel strolled over to the couch and slumped down beside him. "I hope little Charlie comes soon." Rachel said while rubbing her large stomach. She looked like she was about to pop at any minute. She could feel her baby boy kick. "Me too." Smiled Nigel. He turned to his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips. "He'll come soon." He said. Rachel grinned. She couldn't wait to be a mother. The two had finally decorated their home. It was now freshly painted and smelt fresh and clean. Rachel stared up at Nigel as he stood up from the couch. He was entering the kitchen when Rachel remembered something. "Weren't you suppose to go out with the guys?" Rachel asked. Nigel walked up behind Rachel and kissed her softly on her forehead. "But I don't want to leave you by yourself." Nigel said caringly. Rachel's face changed to a sturdy expression. "Numbuh one. As a previous Soopreme Leader, I order you to have fun, darling." Smiled Rachel. Nigel grinned. "I'll have a couple, then I'll come home. You'll phone me if anything happens?" Nigel said sternly. "I promise." Smiled Rachel. Nigel chuckled as he kissed his girlfriend once more. Nigel quickly hurried to the bedroom to change into something nicer than pyjamas and bunny slippers. Rachel rubbed her stomach. The doorbell rang and Rachel could hear Nigel turning on the shower. She slowly but steadily walked to the door. As she opened it a familiar face appeared. "Hi, Hoagie. Come in." Rachel grinned while letting the man in. "Hey, Rachel. Is Nigel around?" The curious man asked. He inspected the living room, hoping to see his friend sitting down. "Yeah, he's just getting ready, he's in a shower." Rachel replied. Hoagie's face fell into concern. "Oh no.." began Hoagie when a loud thud could be heard. "WALLY! PATTON! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BATHROOM!" Nigel shouted. Both Wally and Patton descended from the bathroom with spy gear on. They were clutching a rope and other gear. "Hi, Rachel." Patton awkwardly said. Wally nodded, as both of the men had beamers. "See you in the car, Nigel." Hoagie shouted as all three of the men exited the house. Rachel snorted. You never sneak up on an ex-Galactic operative with advance spy training. Nigel strolled out with blushing cheeks. His clothes were nicely on but his bald head had drips of water rolling down his cheek. "Good thing I don't need a hairdryer." Rachel chuckled as she strolled away to make herself something to eat. Men. What would you do without them.

"Care to explain that back there?" Nigel said as he sat down on a bar stool. "Well since you said no, we were going to kidnap you." Grinned Hoagie. Nigel rolled his eyes. "Amateurs." He said. "Where were yous two?" Nigel asked towards Ace and Jason. "We had to take Tommy home. He had too much." Replied Jason. Ace coolly nodded his head. "He's put shame to the Gilligan name." Hoagie said while tutting. "Let's get this party started!" Wally called. Everyone clanked their glasses together. Nigel slowly drank his drink. "Only a few." Nigel suggested. "Yeah…" Wally said while looking at the others.

"Nigel!" screamed Rachel. "Where is that man of mine?" shouted Rachel. Hot sweats appeared on her forehead. "I don't know." Kuki said. Her body was shaking. "Where is he?" shouted Rachel. Her breathing became fast. "The ambulance is on its way." Kuki shushed Rachel as she began to cry. Kuki held onto her hand as Abby walked into the household. "Where is he?" Abby said, while calling Nigel on his mobile phone. It rang out until a very slurred voice answered. "Hello?" it asked. "Are you drunk?" Abby questioned the man. "Noo…." He lied. Rachel shouted. "You better not be." Rachel shouted. "Chill Rach. Just had a few with the guys." Nigel replied. "Well you better get to the hospital, Charlie is on his way." She shrieked. "Wait, what? I'm going to be a dad!" yelled Nigel. "Well done baldy." Wally slurred. Hoagie gave a squeal. "You guys better get to the hospital, we're getting into an ambulance the now." Abby commanded. "Yes, Sir." Shouted Hoagie. "Numbuh two. Cool it!" Abby said angrily. "Sorry dear." Hoagie said. Rachel gave out a scream. She gripped the porch stairs as she walked down to the ambulance. The scream woke Patton from his slumber. "Guys? Why am I chained?" he asked. He was chained to a fern plant. "Guys?" Abby said as the phone died. She shrugged as she held Rachel's hand. She almost broke Abby's fingers. The sirens beeped over Rachel's screams.

"Push Rachel. Push." Kuki called from behind the door. "What do you think I'm doing Kooks!" Rachel screamed from the hospital bed. She grabbed hold of the bed sheets. They were drenched in her own sweat. "Where is he?" Rachel cried as her face turned red. "You're doing good. You need to push some more. I can see their head." The nurse said. Drips of sweat fell from Rachel's head. As the minutes ticked by there was still no sign of Nigel. "One last push." The nurse said. Rachel pushed as hard as she could. The doors swing opened and the men pilled in. "Only the father please." The second nurse said from behind them. "Ah, Rachel." Screamed Hoagie as he covered his eyes. Patton placed the plant in front of his view. Wally was training to be a doctor; the view of Rachel's privates wasn't really shocking. "Guys get out of here!" shouted Abby. "Give her some privacy." Kuki said from behind the door. Only Nigel and Rachel were left in the room, along with the nurses. "Here he comes." Called the nurse. A cry was heard from a small infant, a baby. The nurses cleaned, little Charlie as the doctor cut the cord. "A beautiful baby boy." The doctor said as the nurse placed Charlies into Rachel's arms. The sweat rolled off Rachel's forehead. "He's perfect." Slurred Nigel, as he almost tripped over the bed. "At least you made it." She said with a tired voice. Nigel peered down into Charlie's face. His eyes were closed but Nigel could remember his exact colour. He couldn't forget the mother of his child's eyes. Nigel kissed Rachel on the head as she cuddled with the sleeping baby. Rachel coughed from the alcoholic fumes from his mouth. Nigel strolled out of the room, towards the coffee machine. He really needed some. "Congrats." Shouted Ace. He was missing his sunglasses. "Thanks." Said Nigel while tears fell from his eyes. The friends of the newly mother smiled as they entered the room. They wanted to get a glimpse of the first baby of the Uno family. "Are you the father?" asked one of the nurses. "Yes." Cried Nigel. "Here's the birth certificate forms for your son. You can decide later what his name is. Take all the time you need." She smiled. Nigel stumbled to a desk. He grabbed a pen. "Charlie." He said while shakily writing on the form. "Middle name?" he said. "Well needs to be a family name." he said out loud. Wally strolled over. "Why not a parents' name?" Wally suggested while downing a cup of coffee. It burned his throat like acid. He coughed back the tears. "Hmm. I know… Charlie Emily Uno." Grinned Nigel. Wally shook his head. He tried to explain that was not what he meant. But the hotness of the coffee stopped him from speaking. He completely lost his voice. Nigel completed the rest of the form and handed it back to the nurse. "Already?" the nurse said. Nigel nodded his head as he strolled over to the coffee machine as he finally got his coffee.

 _ **And that was the story of how Nigel mistakenly wrote Emily in Charlie's name instead of Monty. Sorry for the slow update. I have been working and sorting out my room.  
Littlemissfg**_


	4. Maternity Leave

**Chapter 4  
Maternity leave**

Patton high-fived another man's hand. "Good luck with the baby." Said one of the officers. Patton grinned. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. His close friend Nigel, had been describing the amazing feeling of holding his son for the first time, last night on social media. He described it as the feeling of his first battle for KND, but much better.  
Patton gripped his Khaki duffle bag closer to his shoulders. He exited the large battle ship. It had just docked into the Cleveland Harbour. Other men, who were much older than Patton were also leaving the ship on maternity leave. As the sun brightened and blinded him for a short moment, the sense of excitement and happiness overwhelmed him. He strolled down the metal boardwalk that connected the ship to the port. Looking closely into the small crowd that had gathered at the foot of the boardwalk, Patton got a glimpse of red hair. Patton grinning, he sped up his pace, he wanted to hug her so badly. Reaching the end of the boardwalk his smile turned to sorrow. It was Fanny's brother Shaunie. Patton shrugged his shoulders. He brought his right hand out towards Shaunie. Shaunie smiled and grasped it. He brought Patton into a hug instead of a handshake.  
"How's my favourite brother-in-law?" he said as he let go of Patton. Patton chuckled.  
"I'm your only brother-in-law." He replied. Shaunie smiled softly. "Exactly." He winked.

"Where is he?" said a red-headed woman as she stared out the window. She was pacing the floor, waiting for her fiancé.  
"He'll be here. Your brother is getting him." Her mother calmly said.  
"Sit down Francine, you're making me motion sick." Her father grunted from his armchair. He grabbed his lighter and cigar.  
"Not in here." Francine's mother snapped. She motioned towards the woman and her bump. Mr Boss rolled his eyes. He stood up from the armchair abruptly and headed towards the backdoor. Mumbling to himself about his wife's rules. "Thanks mum." Francine while rubbing her stomach. She could feel the kicks from her unborn child. They were hitting her bladder. "Dammit." She said while waddling to the downstairs toilet. Nature calls or when her baby makes her go.

Drying her hands on the towel, she shut the door behind her. The front door creaked opened. "Patton!" cried Francine. Shaunie's head popped through the gap. "Not you, ya stoopid boy." She shouted. Patton followed behind him. The woman waddling towards her fiancé with her pink slippers sliding off her feet. Putting both arms around his neck, she frantically kissed him. "Fanny." Smiled Patton as he returned the affection. Fanny's huge bump pressed against lean his stomach. The baby excitedly bounced against her stomach. "Hey. My little soccer player." Grinned Patton. He pressed his hands on the bump. The baby continued to play in his mother's stomach.  
"You're encouraging him now." Fanny said with a frown.  
"Would you rather me scorn him?" Patton asked questionably. Fanny rolled her eyes as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. Her father had just come back in from the backdoor with half of a cigar. "Patton." Her father nodded his head towards his daughter's fiancé. He walked past the man and headed towards his favourite seat, in the living room. "Shaunie, my boy-…" the rest of the sentence was continued in the next room.  
"Your dad will never like me." Patton said blankly. He grabbed a bowl and spoon. Fanny opened the overhead cupboard. "He will. Maybe when you marry me." Giggled Fanny. She grabbed a box of fruit loops. Pouring the cereal into the bowl, it rattled the bowl.  
"But he's known me for three years now. You'd think he would grow to like me now." Patton grabbed himself a bowl. He began pouring cereal into it while Fanny poured milk into hers. "It might be because you got his little girl pregnant before you had put a ring on it." Fanny flashed her left hand towards her fiancé. She swished her hips like the celebrity Beyoncé.  
Patton rolled his eyes. "At least I'm still here." He replied as he munched the cereal.  
"When you're not on a ship." Fanny replied huffily. Small tears rolled down her eyes as she played with a spoon inside her bowl.  
"Fan?" Patton softly said through the cereal. He swallowed the food down his throat hard. "I miss you." Fanny said. Her hormones were sky high.  
Almost choking, Patton pulled Fanny into a tight hug. He caressed her hair gently. Smelling like strawberries, Fanny cried into his strong shoulder.  
"I'm here now. You've got me for a few months." Smiled Patton. He wiped her tears away with his finger. Fanny mumbled something. "What?" he asked questionably.  
"I said, you've already got me crying, stoopid boy." She wiped her wet face on his uniform. The man stuck his tongue out towards the one he loved. She pulled her cereal towards her.  
"I wonder how the others are?" Patton slurped his cereal. Fanny cringed at the sound.  
"Well, tonight I hear Nigel is taking Rachel out without Charlie, which is something. Abby is getting huge. I mean _huge._ The twins are keeping her on her toes. She's keeping Hoagie on his toes. Kuki is missing Wally. I know how that feels…" Fanny trailed off the sentence. Patton had clasped his hand on the bump.  
"I can't wait to meet you… again." Patton whispered. Fanny smiled softly. Placing her hand on his, his soft manly hands. She embraced his touch. She had missed his warmth, after two long months.

Huffing and puffing, a frustrated four-months-old fell on his bottom. He had spent the past week; trying to crawl. His face had a frown. His mother had an upside-down frown. "You'll nearly there, sweetie. You almost had it." The young mother hugged the baby gently.  
"Rachel?" called a voice. Rachel placed her mobile phone to her ear. "Sorry, Nigel. But he almost had it." Rachel kissed her baby's cheek. He squealed with excitement. "That's my boy. Anyway Rachel the birth certificate won't be able to change until Charlie is eighteen." Nigel replied.  
"But can't we say, you were unfit state to do the birth certificate?" Rachel tickled Charlie with air kisses. "Not until he is a lot older and he does it himself. The judge thought it was hilarious that I messed up." Nigel sulked in his office chair. "Well I'll guess we'll name Louise after your father or my father." Rachel chuckled. It was only a middle name. She was sure he would appreciate the name and story behind it. If not, he could sort it when he turned eighteen.  
"Still on for tonight?" Nigel questioned. Rustling of papers could be heard. "Mr Uno, your next client is here." Said his secretary. "Of course. My mother promised she would look after Charlie." Rachel replied. Nigel was mumbling requests to his secretary. "Brilliant. See you at six, Miss McKenzie." He said.  
Rachel tutted. "Don't you mean Mrs Uno." Chuckled Rachel. Nigel blushed over the phone. "See you then. Love you." He mumbled quickly, as he hung up. Rachel blew a kiss to the phone.

Rachel danced around the room with Charlie in her arms. She was excited for this romantic dinner. Some alone time with her husband. "When will your daddy tell everyone beside Fanny about our secret wedding." She bounced Charlie into the air. He giggled. Rachel ended with the bouncing with a smooch on Charlie's forehead. The ringing of Rachel's mobile phone interrupted the happy moment. "Hello?" asked Rachel. She was slightly out of breath from the dancing and bouncing.  
"Rachel, dear, have you been running?" her mother asked. "No, just playing with Charlie." She replied as she placed her son into a play den. Sitting beside Charlie was soft toys and wooden blocks. He clapped his hands with happiness.  
"I can't babysit Charlie tonight. Sorry dear, but your father has pulled a muscle in his hip. I have to help him." Her mother stated.  
Rachel's happiness toned down. She felt disappointed. "Is dad okay?" Rachel replied.  
"Yes, other than not moving his bottom half, he's perfectly healthy." Her mother responded.  
Rachel sighed. "It's fine mum. Just help dad to get better. We're sending our love." Rachel turned towards her bundle of joy she shared with Nigel. Her mother said her goodbyes. "What are we going to do?" Rachel said. She brushed her son's dirty blonde mop of hair. A knock at the front door, made Rachel jump. Charlie, however was too busy playing with his blocks.

"I'm not in the mood." Kuki crossed her arms. She slumped against the front door. "C'mon Kuki, I know you're missing Wally, but you have to get out of the house at some point." Ai stood on the porch. She was standing beside a blue bench that faced the sidewalk. "But." Began Kuki, as Ai pleaded with her hands. Her eyes turned from normal to puppy dog in an instant.  
"Mum, I'm meeting Sandy in ten minutes!" shouted Mushi.  
"I told you, you're grounded until Friday." Her mother shouted back. Doors slammed shut inside the house. Stomping and screaming could be heard. Kuki winced. She could feel the triplets wriggling inside her womb. "On second thought, I think I'll come." Kuki grabbed her pink leather jacket. She pulled the door over as quiet as she could. "Yes!" fist pumped Ai. She pulled Kuki closer to her. "You're the best!" the excited Ai said as she kissed her on the cheek. Her cousin was the best. No third-wheeling for Ai tonight.

Patton pulled up to the restaurant's carpark. The family run restaurant looked bright and homely as customers chatted and smiled together while having a good time. As he placed the handbrake up, Fanny winced. Her green flowery dress outlined her bump perfectly. "Are you okay?" Patton asked worryingly. "Yeah, just Trevor kicking his mummy again." Fanny placed her hands on the bump. She breathed in and out, to calm herself down.  
"He must know we're about to eat." Patton smirked.  
Fanny turned towards him. "Just like his daddy." she said. Patton chuckled.  
Pushing the door open, he clambered out. Slamming the door shut and running towards the other side of the car. He opened her side of the door with care. Placing a hand out to help Fanny out. She swatted his hand away. "You nearly deafened me." The woman grumpily stared at her fiancé, he awkwardly scratched his head. Pulling herself out, she glanced down at her stomach. Patton closed the door, but this time softly.  
He clasped her hand. No objections from her, this time.  
"I look like a whale." Fanny stated. She could barely see her toes in her white sandals.  
Pulling her chin up, he met her eyes with his. "Honey, you're nine months pregnant. Nearly to give birth. You are the most beautiful woman I've met." He said gently. She melted into his brown eyes. Thinking on instinct, she kissed his lips. Pulling away, she looked up at her fiancé. Her love.  
"Save that for tonight." Patton licked his lips and waggled his eyebrows. Fanny blushed.

"Good evening, Sir. Madame. Table reserved?" A waiter asked with a clipboard in his hands. He was standing at a podium. "No, em… Shit." Whispered Patton. He had forgot to reserve the table. "It's going to be a half an hour wait." The waiter stated. Fanny's stomach rumbled. "It's fine. We'll go somewhere else." Fanny suggested. Patton's eyebrows cocked up.  
The pair were turning when a voice caught them in their tracks. "Patton. Fanny!" Kuki squealed. She was sitting at a booth with Ai, Ace and Henrietta. "Kuki." Fanny grinned. The pair walked towards the booth.  
"Come join us." beckoned Ai. "Really?" asked Patton. Kuki nodded. Henrietta stared at the bump. "Wow, you're getting big. Can I feel?" she asked through her German accent. Without a word, Fanny took Henrietta's hand and placed it on the bump. Trevor excitedly moved as he felt the warmth from her hand. "Wow." She said fascinated. Ai looked away.  
"I don't know if they'll let you sit with us, but I'll pull some strings." Ace said as he cracked his fingers. He squeezed past Patton and headed towards a waitress that was serving a nearby table. Henrietta looked up. She crossed her arms. "Of course, it's a woman." She said huffily.

All eyes on Ace, he shuffled away from the woman awkwardly. She however placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Henrietta's face began to turn red. Ace's eyes bulged as the woman let go of his shoulder. He blushed and walked back to the booth. He gave the thumbs up. Another waitress strolled over with extra chairs for the pair. The woman grinned and waved at Ace.

"Isn't this nice?" Kuki said. She held hands with Fanny. Fanny however did not enjoy the closeness. "Yes. Just very close." She replied. Kuki grinned.  
"Just wished the others were here." Kuki sighed. Her tone changed to sadness. Pulling her mobile phone; she looked down at the screensaver. A photograph of Wally and her holding a scan photo and Wally's acceptance letter to Massachusetts. A tear rolled down her cheek. She sniffed. Ai pulled Kuki into a hug. "He'll call tonight. I'm sure of it." She reassured her cousin. "But-…" began Kuki.  
"Hi guys, sorry for your wait. The special today is clam chowder and sirloin steak. Followed by the very creamy cheesecake." It was the waitress from earlier. The woman winked towards Ace. He blushed. Henrietta stood up from the booth. She grabbed her denim jacket. Ace turned towards his girlfriend. He grabbed hold of her hand, but she batted it away. "No. Why don't you hold her hand." The blonde German woman said frustrated.  
"What?... You mean Claire and I?" He said confused. Henrietta huffed.  
"You know her name!" she began swearing in German. Storming towards the exit, Ace followed her suit. "Wow, did not see that coming." Said the waitress. Her caramel skin shone in the dimmed lights. Her bright pink hair was wrapped in braids and beads. It gave her a cool feel to her.  
Patton cleared his throat through the awkwardness. "Do you mind me asking-…" began Patton.  
"How I know him and what I said to him?" the waitress replied. Patton weakly nodded.  
"We are in the same college and all I said was; that he's a lucky guy to have a hot girl like that. If I wasn't taken I would definitely go for that piece of ass." The woman replied. The second waitress with her frizzy black hair strolled by. She slapped the waitress' bottom. The woman blushed.  
"Aw, you're not with Ace. You're les-…" began Kuki when Ai placed her hand over her cousin's mouth.  
"Yes, a lesbian. A homosexual. A carpet muncher. Call it what you will. Anyway can I take your order?" the woman said as she pulled out a notepad and pen out of her pinafore apron. Ace and Henrietta could be seen arguing in the carpark. The woman had lots of rage for a tiny person.

Leaning back Patton placed his hands on the back of his head. His stomach was truly full. Henrietta was looking at her feet rather than Ace and Ace was trying to look at Henrietta but no luck. Kuki and Ai were talking about family. Fanny was staring into space. "Everything okay?" asked Patton.  
"Yeah. Just thinking." Fanny replied. Patton took hold of her hands. "You worried about the delivery?" Patton asked. Fanny worriedly nodded. He pulled her closer to him. "Aw." Kuki said. Ai smiled. The other pair were still in a bad mood.

Giggles caught the attention of the group. Rachel and Nigel were holding hands and heading towards their own booth. "Nigel." Smiled Patton. He waved for them to come over. Smiling they accepted his silent invitation. "Rach." Fanny hugged the woman tightly. "Where have you been hiding?" asked Ai. Rachel laughed. "I've been busy with work and Charlie. I started back last week." She replied.  
"Speaking of Charlie where is he?" Kuki asked excitedly. She looked behind Rachel and Nigel, just hoping he was hiding. "My brother is looking after him." Rachel replied. Nigel nervously scratched the back of his head.  
"Harvey?... The kid who doesn't let anyone touch him. Is looking after Charlie?" Patton said shocked. Rachel nodded. "He was there and I convinced him with a few Mr Hamiltons." She could only imagine the pair were doing the now. Screaming? Fighting? Or maybe sleeping? She would prefer the last one.  
"Oh." Said Fanny. "Oh, indeed." Patton replied.  
"No, ye stoopid boy. Oh, as in Oh!" she said with pain on her face.  
"Why are my feet wet?" asked Henrietta. She lifted the table cloth up from the table. Staring at her feet and at Fanny's dress, she put two and two together. "Baby is coming!" cried Henrietta. Patton almost fainted.  
"Don't do that again." Fanny replied. She slowly stood up from the table. She was doing her breathing exercises she had learnt from the mid-wife. "Right time to get to hospital. Like now," Patton replied. He placed a twenty and a ten-dollar bill notes down on the table. "We got to go." Patton shouted. Everyone was in a panic except from Rachel and Fanny.  
"Patton, I'll go to Fanny's house for the hospital bag. You take Fanny to the hospital. We'll visit soon." Rachel commanded. Her supreme leader instincts were showing. Nigel was finding it very attractive. "Yes, Mam." Patton saluted. He waddled Fanny towards the exit and towards the car. Hopefully she won't give birth in the car. It was a rental.

Screams were heard from a hospital room. Nurses were running around with medical equipment. "If you tell me to push one more time." Cried Fanny. She was using gas and air. "But you're almost there." Explained the doctor. Fanny shook her head. Patton winced. "Please let it be over." Patton prayed. His left hand was dead from Fanny's pressure. "One more!" the doctor exclaimed.  
Both Fanny and Patton screamed. The cry from a baby calmed everyone.

Nurses checked his weight, his heart and other vital organs. Everything was great. Fanny turned towards the crying baby, she smiled softly. "Mummy is here." She called. One of the nurses placed Trevor in a towel and placed him in Fanny's arms. Patton was trying to sooth his almost broken hand. "He's beautiful." He said. Fanny nodded. She kissed the baby softly, the tears rolled down her son's face. His face turned from a scowl to a smile. Fanny lovingly rested her nose on his nose. "He's perfect." She said with tears in her eyes. The door to the room opened and revealed the pairs best friends. As they huddled around the beautiful baby, Patton took a step back. Admiring the scene before him, he wiped tears from his eyes. He was so proud to call this his family.

 _ **Ta, da. Another chapter. Just another year later… Oops sorry guys, but it has been updated. I took inspiration from my nephew, who is a ball of energy. As I remember visiting him in the hospital when he was born. This chapter almost made me cry as I imagined the scene. I'm sorry if I typed it too close to each other. Another chapter will be coming soon, stay strange guys.  
Littlemissfg. **_


	5. Addiction

_**Chapter 5  
Addiction**_

"C'mon. Just a little bit further." Called Hoagie. He was guiding his fiancée up a set of stairs by holding her hand. Her brown eyes were covered by a red blindfold. "If you're taking me to the cheese factory, Abby won't be mad." She licked her lips as she thought of the gooey cheese and salted crackers. "Better." Grinned Hoagie. He carefully led her up the last step. He pushed a set of double doors opened. The smell of cupcakes and soda entered Abby's nostrils. Abby could hear laughter and chatter.  
"Hoagie." She said worryingly. _What was this boy planning?_ , thought Abby. As she was led into a room, the noise quietened down. A long pause of silence filled the air. Abby shuffled her feet awkwardly as her fiancée let go of her hand. "This better not be another one of your fantasies-…" she began when her blindfold came off.

Pink and blue banners were hanging on the white walls of the function suite. Matching balloons were scattered around the room. _'Congrats'_ were written on the banners. Her family and closest friends were crowded beside the buffet table and a table full of presents. "Fantasy?" chuckled Patton as he cocked his eyebrow. Fanny nudged him as she held onto their six-months-old. Abby blushed as so did Hoagie. Hoagie's mother pulled her son and her soon-to-be daughter in for a hug. "I still can't believe I'm going to be a Grandma." Grinned Mrs Gilligan.  
Hoagie's grandma whacked Hoagie's head with her walking stick.  
"Mother!" his mother cried. She inspected her son's new wound. "Grandma!" He said in pain.  
"You should have put a ring on her first." She said abruptly. Hoagie's mother pulled her mother towards the liquor bar. Soft pop music began to play on the speakers. A few people got up on the small dancefloor and began to dance.  
"Ouch." Hoagie said, as he softly patted his head. Abby kissed him on the lips.  
"She's always been strict." Abby said. Hoagie smiled softly.  
"Thank you." Abby said sweetly. Tears formed in her eyes. Fanny joined Abby's side. Her bump was getting to the size of a monster truck tire. "What have ye done stoopid boy." Fanny said furiously. Pulling Abby into a hug, she gave Hoagie a frown. "I never did anything."  
"Maternal instinct." Whispered Patton as he bounced Trevor in his hands. Abby pulled away from Fanny's embrace. "I'm crying because I'm so happy." Abby smiled. She embraced her fiancée.  
"I love you." She cried with happy tears. Kissing his pink lips, the pair locked into a passionate embrace. Patton awkwardly turned towards his wife, as she cuddled her baby.

"Abby." Smiled Sonya. Her blonde braids swished from side to side. Her mood was perky as ever. Her boyfriend, Lee followed closely behind her. In her hand was a gift bag with two different coloured balloons decorated on the side of it. "Sonya." Grinned Abby. She was munching on a plate full of finger sandwiches. Crumbs fell down her loose cream blouse. It covered the bump perfectly, as she was self-conscious about her figure. The teenager squealed as she hugged Abby softly.  
"I still can't believe you're having twins. But the biggest surprise was Fanny settling down." Giggled Sonya.  
Fanny stared at Sonya. "What ye mean?" she asked with attitude.  
"Nothing, I'm just surprised." Sonya replied. She slowly shuffled away from the angry red-head. Lee took a step closer towards Fanny. Patton looked at Fanny and then back at Sonya. He could see the tension. Patton quickly placed Trevor down on the floor. The young boy slowly crawled on all fours. As soon as he reached his mother's side, he began to pull onto her leg. Fanny looked down. Using her leg as a support, he pulled himself up. "Did you see that? My baby is growing up." Fanny exclaimed. She held onto her son's hands as she guided him towards the small dancefloor in the middle of the room. "That's my boy." Grinned Patton as he folded the pair.  
Sonya swiped the sweat off her forehead. She was sure that Fanny was going to shout at her or worst… Bite her head off. "So, Abby when are you due?" asked Lee, as he held onto Sonya's hand to comfort her. "In three weeks. I can't believe how quick it's flown in." Abby said, as Hoagie placed a hand on her bump. One of the twins kicked her tummy. She winced as the other twin joined in. "They love playing soccer in there." Abby said as she winced some more.  
"Nigel you have to ask Lizzie to stop calling. It's driving me crazy." Said a voice. The group turned to the tired face of Rachel. She was holding onto Charlie's hand. He had grown a few inches since they had last saw him. He was now slowly walking on his own.  
"I'll try. She's nuts." Nigel said as he began making a few phone calls. Rachel yawned in agreement.  
"Is Lizzie phoning at night, again?" asked Abby. Rachel nodded while yawning.  
"She's been doing it for the last three days." Rachel rubbed her hands. Charlie smiled when he saw Hoagie.  
"Hog." He laughed. Hoagie picked him up in his arms. "It's Hoagie." Hoagie replied, while tickling his tummy.  
"Hog." Giggled Charlie. Hoagie shook his head.  
"Hoagie. Say it with me. Hoa-gie." Hoagie replied slowly.  
"Hog." Charlie grinned. Abby rolled her eyes.  
"You do realise he's doing that on purpose." She whispered to fiancée.  
Hoagie didn't believe it. "H-o-a-g-i-e. Hoagie." He said as he spelt out his name. Sonya giggled as Lee bowed his head in frustration.  
"I've sorted some legal stuff. If she phones again, we'll take her to court. She's breaching her restraining order." Nigel said. He stared at Hoagie and his son, as they were having a silly argument.  
"It's his name, isn't it?" he replied. The group nodded.  
The pop music began to die down. "Could Hoagie and his lovely bride-to-be come to the stage, please." Spat Gabe into the mike. He still had his braces on over his teeth. He pushed down his secret GKND weapon deeper into his back pocket. Hoagie carefully placed Charlie beside Fanny, Trevor and Patton. The little boy laughed when he noticed his friend was there. Abby waddled to the stage.  
Hoagie cleared his throat. "Thanks for everyone coming. It's been a fun day. I can't believe I pulled this off. It was actually difficult to keep a secret from this one. I had to hide decorations and-.." began Hoagie.  
Abby snatched the mike off him. "Anyway, to keep this short and sweet. Thank you for the gifts. The twins will appreciate them, when they finally get here. Help yourselves to the buffet and enjoy the swinging tunes." Abby grinned. A small applause expelled through-out the room. Grandma Gilligan was filling up her purse with food. Abby's mother was conversing to her husband in French. By the sound of things, she was quite happy.  
The door banged opened. Ai held onto a very exhausted Kuki. David followed them closely behind.  
"Kuki?" said a worried Abby. "What's wrong?" she asked. She waddled over to her best friend.  
"Nothing. Nothing. I had to come to my best friend's baby shower." Grinned Kuki. Her face looked pale. "Has she eaten?" asked Abby, as she looked into her friend's eyes.  
"A bowl of cereal, but she threw it up." replied Ai.  
David placed two wrapped boxes onto the gift table. He shook Hoagie's hand. Nigel beckoned them over to their booth.  
"How about your favourite? Peanut butter and Jelly?" asked Abby, as she grabbed a plate of sandwiches. Kuki nodded. She grabbed a handful and started stuffing them into her mouth. The girl smiled weakly. Abby patted her friend's shoulder. "I'll get you some fruit juice." She replied.  
Ai shook her head. "I'll get you both some juice. Go sit and put your feet up. Can't have _two_ pregnant ladies fainting on me." She said.  
The pair took a booth near a set of windows that looked over the famous Italian restaurant and ice cream parlour. "Other than you throwing up, how are you, kooks?" asked Abby as she placed her hand over her friend's. "The pregnancy is fine. Kimi is smaller than the other two, but I guess she's a fighter." Grinned Kuki. Tears formed in her eyes. "It's fine." Abby reassured her. "I know. But I'm scared. I'm scared that something could happen. Like to Ai." Kuki whispered. Abby nodded sadly. Yuki had contracted measles. She was only two-years-old. "Here's your juice, ladies." Smiled Ai. She placed plastic cups of blackcurrant juice in front of her friends. Her friends were glowing. "I still can't believe my younger cousin and her best friend; are going to be mums." Ai said with excitement. The girls began to discuss clothes, toys and of course room decorations.

"Abby!" a voice called. Most of the guests had left as the celebrations were coming to an end. "What is it, Virginia?" asked Abby, with concern in her voice. "It's Cree. Eva saw her in the toilet, crying. She won't talk to anyone." Virginia replied with Sonya behind her, nodding. Abby slowly stood up from the wooden seat. Her stomach bulging.  
 _Knock_ , _knock_. "Cree?" called Abby. She lightly tapped the toilet door. Wails of cries escaped from the bathroom cubicle. "What happened?" asked Abby.  
Eva shrugged her shoulders. "One of the girls showed her a picture on her phone. She's been crying in here ever since." Eva replied.  
"Do you mind giving us some space." Abby whispered. Eva nodded. She exited the bathroom. The music outside of the room died down. The party was truly over.  
"Cree? It's okay. It's just us." Abby said. The sound of the door latch clicking, made Abby jump a little. A sniffling Cree; with mascara marks down her cheeks, walked out.  
"It's Maurice." She said croaked. Tears formed down her cheek.  
"What has that ass-hat done now?" asked Abby. She placed a hand around her sister's waist.  
"Stacey found a photo of Maurice. _Kissing_ another girl." cried Cree. Abby's face turned into a frown.  
"That asshole!" she said loudly.  
"Langue, mon cher." called her mother from the other cubicle.  
"Sorry, mama." Abby called back. Cree laughed a little. However, her face returned to sorrow. "How could he do this to me? With Valerie, of all people!" Cree cried harder. The latch to the other bathroom door opened. Her elegant mother strolled out and headed for the sinks. Washing her soft hands in the lukewarm water, the pair were silent. As she wiped her hands dry, she turned to the girls. Walking over to her eldest daughter, she pulled her towards herself. Looking deep into her daughter's brown eyes. She softly smiled.  
"Il ne vaut pas tes larmes, chérie." She said softly. Cree cried harder into her mother's shoulders. "Yeah, mama is right. He's not worth it." Abby replied. Abby placed her arms around her sister and mother. Her bump awkwardly in the back of sister. One of her babies kicked her stomach. Cree winced along with her sister. "I felt that one." She replied as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. Turning to face her pregnant sister, she placed her hand on the tummy. "I get to be an Auntie. Again." Chuckled Cree. Abby nodded, as the bathroom door creaked opened. "There's my girls. A few of us were getting worried." Called Mr Lincoln. Mrs Lincoln pulled her husband away from the door. She was speaking in her native-tongue, probably about the gossip.

Chirping could be heard from outside. The clock ticked past four o'clock in the morning. A groan escaped from a drunken man. "Hey, bud. Time to go home." said an exhausted bartender. Another groan. "The bar is closed. Time to go home. C'mon." said the bartender. He was trying to move a lump of a man that was slumped against the bar. He pulled the man towards the door. "Want me to get this guy a taxi, Al?" asked the bouncer. "Please, he's my best customer." The bartender replied. The bouncer dialled for a taxi on his mobile phone. The man slumped against the door. "Your taxi will be here soon. I think you should get some fresh air, bud." Suggested the bouncer. The man sloppily walked outside. The world was spinning around him. He clasped his head. "Why does it hurt?" he moaned. Sliding down the wall, he fell onto the pavement next beside the garbage bins. Looking down in the palm of the hands, he began to sadden. "How did my life become like this?" he asked himself out loud. Staring at the cracks in his palms, his black-haired dreadlocks hung over his chin. He could remember before all of this trouble started. "I just wanted to stay a kid forever." He whispered, scared someone would hear him.  
He could remember fighting adult tyranny, teen ninjas and weird-ass animals. Oh how he missed the KND. Why did Chad betray me? Why did he show the GKND false evidence?, he thought. He could remember the day. Chad was smiling, like a fellow soldier. Like a friend. But really behind his back, was a horrible surprise.  
"Why Chad? Why did you do that to me? I had to pretend that everything was okay!" he said frustrated. Placing his head in his hands, tears fell down his cheek into the gutter. "I had to feel something… Something like I was a kid again. Like I was part of something. Something that mattered!" His tears continued to roll down his cheek.  
A beep caught his attention. He quickly looked up. A yellow taxi cab was sitting in front of him. A young teen Paddy Fulbright waved. "Are you alright Maurice?" he asked. It was his first shift as a taxi-driver. Hopefully nothing was going to go wrong.  
"I'm okay." Sniffed Maurice. He wiped the tears away. "Just drunk." He faked laugh. Paddy nodded his head, he beckoned him inside. "Let's get you home." Paddy replied. Maurice nodded his head. Bed sounded great right now. As he stood up from the ground, a pain soared through his body. Clutching the bottom of his ribs, he fell down on the ground. Screaming in pain. Paddy jumped from the cab. "Shit." he said. The teen quickly dialed the emergency services. Maurice's vision began to fade to dark. He had passed out from the pain.

 _ **Another chapter has been completed. I don't know why, but I am liking the road I have taken for Maurice. A little bit dark, but I feel he would cling onto anything if he was booted out of the GKND/TND. Anyway another chapter will be up as soon as I can be bothered to type up. I hope everyone is enjoying their day.  
Littlemissfg**_


End file.
